ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers assemble 3 Masters of evil
Avengers 3 Masters of evil CAST Robert Downey jr as Tony Stark - Iron man Chris Evans as Steve Rogers - Captain America Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner-Hulk Chris Hemsworth as Thor Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff- Black Widow Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton - Hawkeye Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson - Falcon Nathan Fillion as Hank Pym - Ant man Olivia Wilde as Janet van Dyne - Wasp Yvonne strahoviski as Carol Danvers- Mrs Marvel Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker - Spider-Man Clark Gregg as the? voice of Vision Cobie Smulders as Maria hill Samuel .L. Jackson as Nick fury Joseph Gordon Levitt as Clay Quartermain Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts Tom Hardy looking like bane as The Executioner Mickey Rourke as Crimson dynamo Tim roth as Abomination Aaron Eckhart as Simon Williams - Wonder Man Sam Claflin as Harry Osborn - Venom Mark Strong as Baron Zemo Charlize Theron as Amora the Enchantress PLOT Zemo now with his Masters of evil his Right hand Woman Amora the Enchantress begin there attack on Avengers mansion then the world with no one to stop them "Not even The Avengers" Zemo explains.Back at Avengers mansion Peter Parker, Clint Barton and Janet van Dyne are all watching TV until they here a big bang coming from downstairs so they all suit up and head down where Tony stark is trying out the repulsor ray for his Mark VIII When the doorbell goes they go and see who it is but not in their outfits it is a woman with a package for Mr Stark from Mrs Potts before tony can open it Steve pushes him out the way and opens it very carefully which leads to him finding a small arc reactor the woman grabs it out of caps hands and breaks it reviling Baron Zemo, The executioner, Crimson dynamo wonder man and abomination. The woman then reveals herself to be? Amora she puts mjonir in a bubble of dark energy so anyone who attempts to take it out turns slowly to a skeleton. Zemo knocks cap out As does crimson dynamo with iron man The executioner with Thor? and abomination with Hulk. Spider man, mrs marvel falcon ant man wasp and black widow? escape in a quinjet and fly up to the hellicarier when they land they discover hundreds of dead Officers bit they here gun shots when they get there they see Clay quatrermain shooting possessed prisoners while Fury tries to revive Maria hill when all possessed prisoners are dead and hill is okay The remaining avengers plan on freeing the others fury gathers up other surviving shield officers they leave for avengers mansion when they get there Mrs marvel falcon and wasp distract every one except Zemo who talks to Captain America about The good old days back in 1942 Spider man sneaks up on him and shots a web in his eyes Captain America now free kicks him on the floor grabs his shield and knocks him out while Ant man frees stark giving him access to the Mark VIII he then goes in to his lab where he keeps Ultron and vision he turns both of the on and commands the to fight.Crimson dynamo underestimates Ultron and is taking up into space where he and Ultron rust and fall back down to The Mansion Ultron know gaining more strength teleports from mid air to the Mansion. Vision density shifts between walls until he finds Amora the enchantress trying to seduce Thor he goes beneath the floor and releases Thor from his chains he then kicks her in her face Vison comes up out of the ground an is about the put hiss hand in the bye Thor stops telling him if he does it he? will die Vision? says dead already i was killed by your half brother Loki "Coulson" Thor asks "Yes" Vision Replies Before putting his hand in it he retrieves Mjonir and hands it to Thor who casts a portal to Joutenhiem for Amora she begs him not to but he shows her know sympathy stating his heart belongs to Jane foster. Hulk attempts to taker on abomination and The executioner but? nearly dies When The Executioner swings his axe at hulk but is the disarmed buy One of hawkeyes arrows and a handful of Black widows bullets iron man who was working on an antidote fly's up and injects one into Abomination which then turns him into Emil blonsky and one into The executioner turning him into a Skinny man who cant pick up his hammer.Mrs marvel falcon and wasp attempt to stop Wonder man from entering Pyms lab he knocks all of them out breaks into pyms lab? and asks hank for help because he is dying pym injects a stabilizer into Simon and puts him in a arc reactor which returns him normal crimson dynamo still falling ejects out of the suit but lands in a America Army base and is mistaken for a russin? spy his suit however crashes down into the reactor in pyms lab killing Simon.Hank tries to save him but his last words are Thank you Thor makes a portal taking every one to prison even Amora Hank shuts down Ultron and Vision. Iron man gathers every one saying we truly are Earths Mightiest Heroes and the screen goes black In? the post credit scene Captain America seen contacting his group containing Magneto Mockingbird Viper Doctor doom Norman Osborn and Odin they all turn green and all at the same time say As it is Written Long Live Queen Veranke Death to the Kree Magneto tells Captain America to kill Captain Marvel and Mrs Marvel before they say anything Not realizing Spider man Thor Hawkeye and Mrs marvel are watching Mrs Marvel simply says The Skrull are on earth In the second post credit scene Hank pym is knocked out Ultron turns Vision on and tells him to make this machine vision ask what is it Ultron replies the world is Incomplete if i am to fix it there must be More of me This is owned by Shepard78 please do not edit this unless contacting me Category:Marvel cinematic Universe